OS Sterek
by LoupAeris
Summary: On dit souvent que l'on a tous un jumeau identique quelque part et Stiles, Derek et Danny le découvrent.


Hey, alors voilà un OS don't l'idée m'est venue en écoutant une video parodie de Teen Wolf.

L'OS se passe dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 2.

Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) :P

* * *

Stiles entra dans sa chambre. Il avait l'intention d'attendre que son père parte avant d'appeler Danny pour lui demander de venir faire leur devoir de chimie. Bon c'était plus pour lui demander de venir tracer le message texte qu'Allison avait eu de la part de Scott, mais qui ne l'était pas. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit son ordi et commença à chercher quelque chose sur internet. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait entendu des filles parler d'un acteur qui lui ressemblait. Stiles étant Stiles, il voulut savoir si c'était vrai. Rapidement, il tapa dans la barre de recherche le nom de l'acteur : Dylan O'Brien. Rapidement, des photos apparurent, surprenant Stiles. L'acteur lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Voyant que Dylan O'Brien était un des acteurs jouant dans une nouvelle télésérie, il regarda quelques photos des acteurs principaux.

'' Wouah ! Il y en a un qui ressemble vraiment à Derek ! Je me demande si dans la série ils sont aussi ensemble ? '' Se demanda Stiles. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le savoir, la réponse était clair, non ils ne l'étaient pas, mais les fans de l'émission voulait vraiment y croire. Ces derniers avaient fait plein de photos retouchées pour que les photos montrent les acteurs s'embrassant.

Quand Stiles ouvrit un lien, sa boîte courriel sonna, lui indiquant qu'il avait un email. Il ouvrit sa boîte de réception, cliqua sur le nouvel email et lu le contenu. « Vidéo compromettante de Tyler Hoechlin et Dylan O'Brien ». Stiles curieux, voulut ouvrir le lien, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Avant d'avoir le temps de se fâcher après son ordinateur, Stiles entendit son père monter l'escalier.

\- Stiles ?

\- Yo ! D… Derek ? Mais… Stiles se tut, regardant Derek qui lui faisait de grands signes lui montrant de sortir de la chambre pour parler à son père. Stiles le fit, courant à l'extérieur et essaya d'être naturel. Papa ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai dit : « Yo ! Papa ! »

\- Hum… Je dois sortir, j'ai quelque chose à faire, mais je te promets que je serai là ce soir pour voir ton premier match.

\- Pour mon premier match ? ... D'accord, c'est super gentil, hum…C'est génial.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Et je suis vraiment fier de toi.

\- Merci. Moi aussi je suis très content et franchement je suis fier de moi…

\- Alors ils vont vraiment te faire jouer ce soir ?

\- Ouais, j'ai été sélectionné. Super. Dit Stiles avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis très fier. Lui dit une nouvelle fois le shérif avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de donner un câlin à Stiles. Une fois leur câlin terminé, il y eut un silence malaisé. Le shérif finit par ajouter : à tout à l'heure.

\- À plus. Lui répondit Stiles, le regardant partir. '' Eh merde, il est suspicieux…''

Une fois son père redescendu, Stiles rentra dans sa chambre. Avant d'avoir pu refermer la porte totalement, il se fit plaquer sur cette dernière.

\- Je te préviens, tu dis un seul mot…

\- Tu veux dire genre : « Hey papa, Derek Hale est dans ma chambre, prends ton flingue ? » Lui répondit Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hum… J'aime bien quand tu prends cette attitude. Répondit Derek avant de l'embrasser.

\- J'aime bien quand tu me laisses prendre cette attitude. Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Lui dit Derek avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Au bout de moment, Stiles se sépara de Derek, repensant à la mission première de la venue de Derek dans sa chambre.

\- Tu me laisses appeler Danny pour qu'il nous aide à retracer le texto ?

\- Ouais… Dit Derek grognant plus que parlant.

\- Oh aller Derek, ne soit pas grognon, tu sais que c'est pour la bonne cause. En plus Scott n'a pas eu le pendentif, ce qui veut dire que la seule piste que nous ayons c'est ce texto.

\- Aller avant que je ne change d'avis…

À ces mots, Stiles se précipita vers son portable et contacta Danny. Ce dernier accepta rapidement, voulant ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de ce devoir. Stiles et Derek n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps, Danny sonna à la porte même pas dix minutes après avoir confirmé sa venue.

\- Hey, salut Danny. Dit Stiles avec enthousiasme.

\- Salut Stiles. Lui répondit Danny.

\- Tu aimes mieux t'installer où ? On peut s'installer dans ma chambre, ça va être la pièce la mieux rangée… Il faut dire qu'ailleurs, toutes les surfaces de travail sont inondées de dossiers de mon père.

\- Ta chambre fera l'affaire. Répondit Danny.

\- Alors le devoir de chimie… Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? Non, en fait c'est plus deux services…

\- Ça dépend des services…

\- J'aurais besoin que tu traces un sms…

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! Lui demanda Danny.

\- Tracer un sms.

\- Je suis venu ici pour bosser sur le devoir de chimie, c'est ce que les binômes doivent faire…

\- Je te promets que l'on va si mettre dès que tu auras tracé ce message.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je sais le faire ?

\- Hum… Commença Stiles, rougissant légèrement. J'ai regardé ton dossier chez les flics, alors…

\- Mais j'avais 13 ans… Toutes les charges ont été abandonnées !

\- Ok !

\- C'est non, on va bosser.

\- Humpf… Eh merde… Chuchota Stiles.

Les deux garçons se mirent à l'aise pour pouvoir bosser, et se placèrent devant l'ordinateur de Stiles. Ce dernier ouvrit les documents nécessaires au travail quand Danny lui posa une question après avoir regardé Derek.

\- C'est qui déjà ?

\- Lui ? C'est mon ami, Miguel…

\- Hum… C'est du sang sur son t-shirt ?

\- Oui, oui, ça lui arrive parfois, il saigne du nez, c'est vraiment terrible. Hum… Miguel ?

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda Derek.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais emprunter un de mes t-shirt…

Derek ne lui répondit pas, il se leva simplement, retirant son t-shirt et commença à en chercher un dans les tiroirs de Stiles. Pendant qu'il cherchait, Stiles essayait de recommencer à parler à Danny.

\- Donc je te disais, on sait très bien tous les deux que tu peux le faire, tu es capable de tracer un sms…

\- Hey, Stiles…

\- Ouais ?

\- Tes t-shirts, ils sont trop petits…

\- Essaie en d'autre alors… Lui dit Stiles, avant de se retourner pour regarder Danny. Désolé… Commença Stiles avant de voir le regard que Danny posait sur Derek. Il ressentit de la jalousie, intensément, juste avant qu'une idée lui vienne en tête. Hey, il est pas mal, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Danny ? Lui demanda Stiles en pointant Derek qui venait d'essayer un t-shirt ligné orange et bleu qui était trop petit pour Derek. Le t-shirt, il lui va bien ?

\- Hum… Je sais pas, ce n'est pas vraiment sa couleur… Lui répondit Danny. Cela fit légèrement grogner Derek qui enleva le t-shirt.

\- On joue peut-être pas dans la même catégorie, mais on peut quand même trouver un arrangement mon petit Danny. Lui dit Stiles souriant, même s'il savait que c'était mal de lui mentir.

\- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture !

\- Je sais, ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit… Bref, pour ce sms…

\- Stiles ! Ils sont tous trop petits ! Lui répondit Derek, connaissant la tactique de Stiles. Stiles se retourna vers Danny qui déglutit plutôt bruyamment avant de commencer à parler.

\- Il me faut le fournisseur d'accès, le numéro et la date d'envoi. Dit Danny commença déjà à fouiller dans l'ordinateur de Stiles attendant les données demandées.

\- Elles sont écrites sur ce papier. Lui dit Stiles en lui donnant le papier sur lequel Scott avait écrit le numéro d'Alisson.

\- Ça ne va pas être très long. Lui dit Danny.

\- Miguel, j'y pense, peut-être que j'ai des t-shirts dans mon placard qui pourrait t'aller….

\- Merci Stiles… Lui répondit Derek faussement soulagé, sachant qu'il garde certains habits chez Stiles pour quand il dort avec lui.

\- Voilà. Dit Danny au bout d'un moment. Le sms a été envoyé d'un ordi, celui-là. Dit-il en pointant l'écran où l'on pouvait voir le nom du compte d'utilisateur.

\- Il est enregistré à ce compte d'utilisateur ? Demanda Derek, légèrement incrédule.

\- Non, non, non, j'y crois pas, ce n'est pas possible. Ce ne peut pas être Mélissa, c'est impossible…

\- Hey Stiles, calme-toi… Tout va bien, on ira voir à l'hôpital ce soir, ok ? Lui demanda doucement Derek.

\- D'accord. Bon, Danny, je peux te demander un autre service ?

\- Si c'est rien d'illégal alors oui.

\- J'ai reçu un email tout à l'heure, et je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la vidéo, mais c'est quelque chose dont je ne sais pas le contenu et j'espère que ce n'est pas important…

\- D'accord, je peux voir si j'y arrive.

Stiles lui montra l'email et en moins de cinq minutes, la vidéo commença. Stiles, sachant ceux qui serait dans la vidéo, fut plus ou moins surpris de voir les clones de lui et Derek collés l'un à l'autre. Cependant, Danny et Derek furent surpris. Pour Derek, ce fut le fait de se voir dans une vidéo qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait. Pour Danny, ce fut le fait de voir Stiles avec son supposé ami, être proche, vraiment proche. Stiles venait de lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, mais il a fait une vidéo qui a été publiée sur le web étant collé sur son ami…

\- Stiles… Dit Derek, ne sachant pas s'il devait être fâché ou effrayé.

\- Ouais, tu sais quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure, eh bien juste avant je faisais une recherche sur un acteur qui était supposé me ressembler… Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé… Je me suis dit qu'il me ressemblait vraiment beaucoup…

\- Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas vous ? Lui demanda Danny incrédule.

\- Non, ces deux-là ne sont pas ensemble comparé à… Oh merde… Dit Stiles en rougissant comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- On ne joue pas dans la même catégorie, c'est bien ça Stiles ?

\- Je… Hum… Bon, ok, c'est vrai que je suis avec lui, mais je n'aime pas juste les hommes… Je suis bi, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais j'avais encore un crush sur Lydia il n'y a même pas trois mois…

\- Donc en fait quand tu me demandais si je te trouvais attirant à l'école, c'est que tu voulais vraiment savoir si les garçons pouvaient être attirés par toi ?

\- Hum… Oui… Dit Stiles, entendant distinctement le grognement de Derek.

\- D'accord… Et si on le faisait ce travail de chimie ? Demanda Danny.

Stiles fut bien content de ce changement de sujet, même si pendant un bon cinq minutes il dut faire attendre Danny pour calmer Derek en l'embrassant.

\- Oh fait Stiles…

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes mignons Derek et toi. Dit Danny avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Donc voilà, je ne le trouve pas super, mais je voulais poster quelque chose.


End file.
